La cartera
by andychan23
Summary: solo es un One-shot que paso por mi mente. que significa la foto de una chica en la cartera de un chico? lograra akane averiguarlo? descubranlo!  P


**La cartera.**

Hola como están? Se muy bien que debería estar terminando otros de mis fics pero vi un fanart y no pude parar de imaginarme una historia dentro de mi cabecita jajja.

Espero que les guste One-shot, no sean muy duros con el, es simplemente algo que se me paso por la mente. =P

Bueno ojala y les guste

* * *

><p>Ranma ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi =)<p>

Para no confundirlos aclarare algunas cosas:

-esto significa que hablan los personajes-

_Esto que son pensamientos_

* * *

><p>Era una tranquila mañana en la ciudad de Nerima, bueno al menos lo era hasta que…<p>

-Ranma eres un idiota! –y de una patada una chica de cabello corto y grandes ojos cafés mando a volar a su prometido junto con una chinita de cabello color purpura que aun se aferraba a él.

-Akane, ya veraaaasss. –grita el chico de la coleta mientras se alejaba cada vez de la chica.

Esa mañana, como cada día, iban tarde para llegar al colegio y como siempre iban discutiendo de quien era la culpa hasta que la aparición de cierta chinita interrumpió su "charla".

-Nihao airen .-decía mientras bajaba de su bicicleta, la que por cierto ahora se encontraba encima del chico, para aprisionarlo salvajemente entre sus brazos.

Ranma, debido al golpe, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para escapar del abrazo amazónico por lo que irremediablemente se vio con la cabeza entre los pechos de la chica.

-S-shampoo suéltame. –estaba logrando decir cuando sintió el aura mortal de su prometida.

-A-akane, no es lo que parece yo… -con cada palabra trataba sin éxito alguno alejar a la chinita.

-Airen, shampoo quiere un beso de buenos días.-y con esto comenzó a acercase al rostro del chico.

-Ranma eres un idiota! – y de aquí ya conocen la historia.

Siguió sola el camino hacia la escuela, pero ahora iba con mucha mas calma, después de ese show no tenia ganas de llegar y que sus compañeros la interrogaran sobre el paradero de su prometido, se sentía triste, una cosa era que sospechara que el chico no sintiera nada por ella pero otra muy diferente era que el prácticamente se lo restregara en la cara.

Estaba segura que ambos habían logrado entablar una irremplazable amistad pero por desgracia, con el tiempo, ella se había enamorado del chico, digo con desgracia ya que su prometido no le mostraba muchas señales de compartir el mismo sentimiento, por lo que cada vez le era más difícil enfrentar al chico y a su sequito de prometidas.

-Uff, realmente no se quien es mas idiota, si el o yo?. –tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en el momento que choco frente alguien, lo que la llevo a verse en el suelo de un momento a otro.

No había recibido un gran golpe que digamos pero ciertamente la caída la había aturdido, por lo que solo después de unos segundos noto que tenía algo sobre la cabeza.

-Aouch, que daño, mmm que esto?. –tomo entre sus manos el objeto que gracias a su caída se había instalado en su cabeza.

-Una billetera? –la tomo con curiosidad.

Echo un rápido vistazo a la billetera, era negra, no muy grande; de un mal movimiento de manos la billetera se abrió por la mitad dejándola muy sorprendida por lo que vio en ella.

-Es una foto mía? Esta es Ukyo? De Akari también?. –rápidamente una mano le arrebato la billetera.

-A-akane, que sorpresa, no espera verte por aquí, y dime que haces en Okinawa heee? –decía un chico perdido con una banda amarilla en la cabeza, tratando de que el incidente de su billetera pasara desapercibida.

-Ryoga, que sorpresa, pero no estas en Okinawa, estas en Nerima. –Por alguna razón decidió no preguntar sobre las fotografías en la cartera del chico, después de todo no solamente tenia la de ella, que tenia de malo que el chico cargara fotos de sus amigas?.

-E-en Nerima?, rayos según yo salí de Nerima hace una semana, pero que tonto, jeje, bueno akane será mejor que me vaya, un gusto verte y por favor cuídate. –y con un salto se alejó de la chica.

-Pero que raro. –y sin mas retomo su camino.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, la chica aunque aparentaba estar normalmente frente a sus amigas, aun se sentía triste y más por el hecho de que su prometido no se había aparecido en todo el día.

-bien, nos vemos mañana akane. –con un movimiento de manos sus amigas se despidieron de ella en la puerta de la escuela.

-Adiós chicas. –rápidamente camino hacia su casa aun con la cabeza gacha, cuando de repente sintió una fuerte punzada en su tobillo, el mismo con el que había golpeada al chico en la mañana.

-Umm tal parece que tendré que hacerle una visita al Dr. Tofu. –con resignación cambio el rumbo hacia la clínica del aludido.

Al llegar a la clínica, el Dr. la atendió gustoso, vendándole el tobillo y asegurándole que en unos pocos días estaría como nueva, pero que aun así debía mantenerse sin hacer mayor esfuerzo.

-Pero Dr. el entrenamiento no representa un gran esfuerzo para mí. –se quejaba de las instrucciones del Dr.

-He dicho que no akane, lo siento, pero nada de entrenamiento y de pegarle a Ranma con esa pierna ok? –lo ultimo lo agrego con algo de gracia.

El Dr. se levanto a lavar algunos utensilios que había utilizado con anterioridad y con la chica y que, debido al ajetreado día, no había tenido la oportunidad de asearlos.

Ella aun se mantenía sentada en la cama, cuando una voz proveniente la puerta llamo su atención.

-Buenas tardes, traigo su pedido. –El Dr. al escuchar la voz, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-A que bueno que ya llego, empezaba a sentir hambre. –recibió algunos tazones en sus manos mientras giraba la cabeza para llamar a la chica.

-Akane podrías por favor sacar algunos billetes de mi cartera? Esta sobre el buro que se encuentra al lado de la cama.

La chica sin pensarlo demasiado se levanto y tomo la cartera del Dr. entre sus manos, al abrirla sus ojo se ensancharon por la sorpresa, a la mitad de ella, en un compartimiento se veía la foto de una muy sonriente Kasumi.

-Akane, no encontraste la cartera? –el Dr. la saco de su sorpresa.

-E-enseguida voy. –y sin mas saco el dinero suficiente y se lo entrego al chico de las entregas, quien sin mas se retiro del lugar.

-Gracias akane, veras, hoy he tenido un día de locos por lo que no me ha dado tiempo de nada, ni siquiera de preparar algo de comer, por lo que decidí encargar algo.

La chica simplemente lo seguía en silencio sin decirle nada, simplemente lo estaba escuchando hablar por lo que el Dr. rápidamente se percato del comportamiento de la chica.

-Te sucede algo akane?, te noto muy callada. –miro con un poco de preocupación a la menor.

-No me ocurre nada, descuide. –con una linda sonrisa trato de animar el ambiente.

-Pero… Dr. podría hacerle una pregunta personal?.-dijo con voz casi inaudible ya que se sentía apena por preguntarle cuestiones personales.

-Claro akane, estamos en confianza, sabes que eres como una hermana pequeña para mi y si hay algo en que te pueda ayudar, lo hare con gusto. –mientras decía esto le dedico una dulce sonrisa a la chica.

-Bueno yo pude notar que en su cartera tiene una foto de Kasumi y yo bueno…

En ese momento el Dr. se puso todo colorado, comenzó a mover sus manos como un loco e intento explicar algo a la chica.

-Akane, veras, bueno yo, olvide que la fotografía estaba ahí, por favor no le digas nada a kasumi, yo, bueno, tu sabes…-continuo balbuceando.

-No se preocupe, no pienso decirle nada a nadie es solo que yo, bueno, me preguntaba…que significa esa fotografía?, es decir es la segunda vez en el día que veo que alguien trae la fotografía de una chica en su cartera, me parece que debe tener algún significado en especial, no?

El Dr. miro a la chica por un momento, ciertamente ella podía llegar a ser muy ingenua e inocente, de verdad que en ese momento estaba compadeciendo un poco al joven que era su prometido.

-Mmmm bueno veras akane, mmm como decírtelo ?–intento buscar la mejor manera de explicar a la chica, pero como hacerlo sin confesar abiertamente el amor que sentía por la hermana mayor de le joven que tenia delante?

Aun buscando la manera de explicarse dio una profunda mirada a la chica y entendió que tendría que decirle la verdad, se tranquilizo un poco, sabia que si en alguien podía confiar era en ella, tal y como lo había dicho, prácticamente era su pequeña hermanita por lo que no pensaba decepcionarla.

-Primeramente, debes entender que hay muchas clases de amor, amor familiar, entre amigos, de pareja, en fin, el amor tiene muchas formas.…-comenzó mientras observaba de reojo a su invitada.

-He de admitir que los chicos somos realmente sentimentales, jeje, pero al tratarse de la persona que amamos, tenemos formas muy particulares de expresarnos. –la chica simplemente lo escuchaba con atención, por lo que él se decidió a continuar.

-Cuando los hombres tenemos a alguien profundamente en nuestro corazón, queremos estar cerca de esa persona en todas y cada una de las formas posible, el traer con nosotros una fotografía del ser amado es simplemente una forma mas de sentirnos en conexión con ella, además de así podemos admirarla con mas calma, jajá.-agrego totalmente sonrojado.

-Pero, esta diciendo que todos llevan siempre fotos de todas las chicas con las que salen? No se cansan de conseguir fotos cada vez que tienen una nueva novia?. –aunque el comentario hubiera hecho reír a cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado pudo percatarse de que la chica se lo estaba pensando realmente.

-Claro que no es así akane jeje, a pesar de lo que puedas pensar de los hombres, cuando amamos a alguien lo hacemos enserio y eso no suele sucederle muy seguido a un chico, podemos salir con varias chicas a través de nuestra vida pero de eso a amar a alguien, es muy diferente, por eso cuando veas la fotografía de la una chica en la cartera de un chico ten por seguro que ocupa un lugar muy especial en su corazón, quizás ella es totalmente dueña de él.

Con esto dio por terminada su charla, a su parecer ya había dicho lo suficiente para que la chica lo entendiera, aunque realmente deseaba que ella no conectara demasiado las ideas con lo dicho y con su caso, naaa eso seria imposible, ni siquiera akane podría ser tan ingenua.

-Bueno akane no quiero parecer maleducado pero como te dije hoy tengo un día muy ajetreado y aun tengo muchas tareas por hacer y tú tienes que descansar esa pierna, así que, a descansar se ha dicho. –hizo un ademan que le indicaba a la chica que la acompañaría hasta puerta.

Akane simplemente se dejo guiar por el Dr. hacia la puerta sin decir nada ya que todavía estaba pensando en lo dicho por el hombre que la acompañaba, al llegar a la entrada de la clínica se despidió y agradeció la atención hacia ella y comenzó a andar hacia su casa.

-Akane, dale mis saludos a Kasumi por favor. –le grito a la chica antes de que esta se encontrara tan lejos como para no oírlo.

-Descuide, lo hare. –y con una sonrisa se alejó de ahí.

Tan tranquila como había caminado hace algunas horas iba por la calle totalmente sumergida en sus ideas.

-Sera cierto lo que el Dr. Tofu dijo?, es decir, eso explicaría porque él tiene una fotografía de Kasumi en su cartera pero entonces, le gusto a Ryoga? –empezó a sentir un pequeño malestar en su pecho.

-Naaa el Dr. dijo que cuando un chico trae UNA fotografía era el caso, obviamente con él no puede tratarse de eso, Ryoga es muy dulce y sensible, definitivamente es un gran amigo.

En otro lugar de Nerima un chico perdido azoto sin ninguna aparente razón, con un sentimiento de total decepción.

Por segunda vez en día, y al encontrarse nuevamente tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, sintió que sus pies chocaban con algo e irremediablemente tropezó.

-Pero que…? Acaso hoy es el día que escogieron los dioses para reírse de mi?. –dirigió su vista hacia cualquier cosa que la hubiere hecho caer y rápidamente encontró al culpable.

-Otra ves una cartera? De quien será? .-mira hacia todos lados y no encontró a nadie cerca de ahí, así que recogió el objeto y se decido a abrirla, quizás así hallaría alguna información sobre su dueño, pero al hacerlo quedo totalmente atónita.

-E-es una fotografía mía. –a mitad de la cartera podía apreciarse una foto de ella bien cuidada, donde ella mostraba una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

A pesar de su sorpresa busco por todos lados algo que le indicara quien era el dueño, con más razón ahora que había visto su contenido, pero nada, simplemente no sabia a quien pertenecía.

-Uff, que será mejor?, debería llevarla a casa o dejarla en la comisaria?. –con estos pensamientos guardo la cartera en su mochila y comenzó a andar de nuevo, apenas avanzo unas cuantas calles cuando escucho una conversación que sostenían dos señoras.

-Ese pobre chico lleva todo el día buscando algo por aquí. –decía la que aparentemente tenia mayor edad a otra.

-Es cierto, ha recorrido estas cuadras un millón de veces, me pregunto que abra perdido. –la señora dirigió una mirada al pobre joven del que estaban conversando, por lo que siguiendo la línea de su mirar la chica volteo hacia halla para nuevamente quedar sorprendida en el día.

-Ranma? Ranma que haces aquí? Y porque no fuiste a la escuela?. –Había mantenido con ella la idea de que cuando lo viera lo golpearía ya que sin duda abría pasado todo el día en compañía de su "linda" prometida Shampoo pero al escuchar la conversación de las señoras esa idea rápidamente había sido remplazada por una gran duda.

-A-akane, que estas haciendo por aquí? Jeje .-rio con nerviosismo.

-Hey, yo pregunte primero, que haces aquí y porque no fuiste a la escuela? .- trato de sonar molesta pero realmente le alegraba que no hubiera pasado todo el día en compañía de la "gatita".

-Bueno veras, yo aterrice por aquí esta mañana, tu sabes después de nuestro "pequeño accidente" y cuando recupere el conocimiento me di cuenta de que perdí algo muy especial para mi, es por eso que me he dedicado a buscarlo .- soltó sin mas a la chica, después de todo no tenia nada de malo contarle la verdad, es decir, con ello no se comprometería a nada.

-mmm, ya veo quieres que te ayude a buscar .-se ofreció amablemente su prometida.

-No, ya déjalo, he buscado todo el día y nada, creo que lo mejor será resignarme. –dio un suspiro de resignación, pero rápidamente algo en la pierna de la chica llamo su atención.

-Akane, te has lastimado la pierna? Alguien se atrevió a molestarte mientras no estuve?. –apretó fuerte su puño mientras esa idea atravesaba su mente.

–_decidido, no la vuelvo a dejar sola_. –pensó para sí el chico de la trenza.

-He? A esto, no te preocupes, es solo una pequeña molestia que me provoque yo misma, pero ya fui a que el Dr. me revisara. –le dirigió una dulce sonrisa a su prometido ya que era realmente feliz cuando él se preocupaba por ella.

-No cabe duda que eres una tonta, mira que acerté daño tu misma. –dio la vuelta para que la chica no viera el gran sonrojo que su sonrisa había provocado en el, y antes de que sus piernas le fallaran se puso en cunclillas frente a la chica y coloco sus manos hacia atrás en un ademan de estar listo para cargar algo.

-Vamos, sube, te llevare a casa. –trato que lo dicho sonara lo mas despreocupado posible pero obviamente al tratarse de su prometida no podía evitar cierto nerviosismo.

-No es necesario, puedo caminar perfectamente bien hasta la cas…-no pudo terminar su frase ya que ahora se encontraba entre los brazos de su prometido mientras este saltaba entre los tejados de las casas, como tantas veces había echo con ella.

-Deja de moverte akane, que no ves que podrías lastimarte mas la pierna? –la preocupación del chico era palpable y su modo tan tierno de decirle aquello, dejo a la chica sin defensas por lo que opto a simplemente dejarse llevar.

Lamentablemente para ambos, el paseo termino rápido, ya que, gracias a la agilidad del muchacho, ahora se encontraban ingresando a la residencia Tendo.

-ya hemos llegado- grito para llamar la atención de la única persona que sabia los estaba esperando y con esto se dirigió hacia la interior de la casa aun con la chica en brazos.

-que bueno que han llegado, pero akane que te paso? –preguntaba con preocupación al ver a su hermana en brazos de su prometido.

-Estoy bien Kasumi, enserio, no te preocupes, Ranma podrías bajarme ahora?. –mas que una petición era una orden, como siempre el verse expuesta frente alguien mas le resultaba muy a vergonzante por lo que trato nuevamente de zafarse de los brazos de su prometido el cual solo la atrajo mas hacia a él.

-De eso nada, Kasumi, akane se ha lastimado el pie por lo que debe mantener reposo, así que iré a dejarla en su habitación, esta bien? –a pesar de no haber escuchado en persona las indicaciones del Dr. Tofu sabia que no pudo haberle indicado otra cosa que no fuera eso y aunque no hubiere sido así, el consideraba que era lo mejor y por ello vería que así lo hiciera la chica.

-Claro Ranma gracias, akane mantente acostada, en un rato mas te llevare la cena. –ahora la dulce sonrisa de Kasumi regreso a su rostro.

-Pero Kasumi, no es necesario yo…

-Ha no, he dicho que guardaras reposo y así será. –comenzó a sermonear a la chica mientras subía las escaleras.

-Nada de entrenar en dojo, de carreras matutinas, de golpear a nadie mientras sigas herida…

-Así? Y quien me lo va a impedir he?- su carácter salió a relucir.

-Pues yo. –dijo con autosuficiencia el chico para aumentar mas la molestia de la joven.

-Y con que derecho crees que puedes venir e impedirme hacer mi vida diaria hee?

-Pues con el derecho de ser tu prometido. –dijo sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Así?, pues que yo que sepa jamás he aceptado ser tu prometida, todo es culpa de nuestros padres.

-Pues yo si lo acepte, así que te aguantas. –con esto dejo a su prometida totalmente en silencio.

Para ese momento Ranma ya se encontraba en la habitación de la chica por lo que con una mano destendio su cama para suavemente colocar a su prometida en el colchón y acto seguido arroparla tiernamente, pero rápidamente continúo con su discurso.

-Tonta, aunque no quieras yo te cuidare, así que deja discutir. –y sabiendo que la chica se encontraba segura en la comodidad de su cama se dispuso a salir de ahí, después de todo había dicho todo aquello sin pensárselo y ahora que había reflexionado un poco sobre ello, estaba totalmente sonrojado, quizás estaba mas rojo que su propia camisa.

-Ranma…-esa voz que era capaz que el hiciera cualquier cosa que ella le pidiere lo detuvo en el filo de la puerta.

-Esto, yo, mmm que fue lo que estabas buscando esta tarde? –nuevamente sus propios miedos la vencieron por lo que en lugar de seguir con su conversación como había planeado desvió el tema en el ultimo momento.

-Solamente se trataba de mi cartera, pero no te preocupes, no traía mucho dinero que digamos, es solo que algo muy especial para mi estaba dentro de ella. –dijo con resignación al recordar su tesoro perdido, pero al ver la mirada que la chica le dirigía, huyo despavorido ya que no estaba dispuesto a responder si preguntaba que le era tan especial.

-B-bueno akane, quédate aquí y descansa, te veré luego, adiós. –tal como dijimos el chico corrió despavorido.

-U-una cartera? Acaso será? –se levanto rápidamente de su cama, tomo su morral entre sus manos y poniéndola boca abajo hizo que todas las cosas guardadas salieran de ahí, localizando inmediatamente la cartera encontrada.

Cogió la pequeña cartera en sus manos, y se decidió nuevamente a abrirla, tal y como había comprobado esa mañana, no había nada que le indicara a quien pertenecía.

-Realmente podrá ser de Ranma?.- lo dicho por el Dr. Tofu apareció rápidamente en su mente.

Flash back

-Cuando los hombres tenemos a alguien profundamente en nuestro corazón, queremos estar cerca de esa persona en todas y cada una de las formas posible, el traer con nosotros una fotografía del ser amado es simplemente una forma mas de sentirnos en conexión con ellas, además de así podemos admirarla con mas calma, jaja.

- por eso cuando veas la fotografía de la una chica en la cartera de un chico ten por seguro que ocupa un lugar muy especial en su corazón, quizás ella es totalmente dueña de él.

Fin de flash back

-Pero que tonterías estoy pensando, además ni siquiera se si esta cartera pertenece a ese baka. –aunque estaba diciendo esto, se encontraba totalmente sonrojada por lo que no pudiendo mas con la presión arrojo la cartera haciendo que la fotografía saliera volando de ahí.

-umm?, parece que tiene algo escrito por atrás. –llena de curiosidad levanto la foto que ahora se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo y leyó lo que se encontraba escrito atrás.

"Pase lo que pase, siempre juntos…Te amo mi torpe iinasuke" -y en una de las esquinas ponía las iniciales "R.S".

Por un largo rato se quedo totalmente inmóvil leyendo y releyendo lo que ponía ahí, eso era?, él lo escribió?, claro tenia que ser, nadie tendría una letra tan mas fea en toda Nerima, no cabía duda, su dulce baka lo había escrito.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, coloco la fotografía de nuevo en su lugar dentro de la cartera mientras corría hacia uno de sus cajones buscando algo.

Mientras tanto en el dojo…

-Rayos no debí dejar de buscar, que pasa si cae en manos equivocadas?.- dio un fuerte golpe a su enemigo invisible.

- Y si la encuentra alguno de esos tontos que va tras akane? .-un golpe mas salió a reducir

-O si la encuentra alguna de las locas que esta tras de mi?, demonios seguramente trataran de hacerle daño a Akane.- un golpe aun mas fuerte fue dado.

-Peor aun, que tal si la encuentra un imbécil que no conozco y se enamora de Akane? Si ya me lo imagino "vaya que chica tan hermosa, no descansare hasta encontrarla y hacerla mi esposa".

-No, no, definitivamente eso nunca!, mañana a primera hora retomare la búsqueda.- Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica que le robaba el aliento que recién ingresaba en el dojo.

De un rápido movimiento akane golpeo por detrás al chico, haciéndolo caer mientras chocaba con su espalda en una de las paredes del dojo.

-Oye, cual es la idea? Además no te dije que te quedaras en cama?.- aun se mantenía en el suelo totalmente aturdido y por cierto molesto porque la chica se encontraba de pie y eso podría empeorarle su herida, ni siquiera recordó que había sido golpeado por la chica debido a su preocupación.

Akane de un rápido movimiento tomo a su prometido de la solapa de su camisa y sin más, le planto un dulce beso en los labios del chico mientras con la otra mano sostenía una cámara con la que inmortalizaba el momento.

Ranma no podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando, definitivamente debía estar soñando, si era así pobre del idiota que se le ocurriese despertarlo, se sentía en el paraíso, estaba a punto de corresponder al dulce tacto de su prometida cuando esta se apartó y sin mas comenzó a andar a la salida del dojo.

-A-a-akane?. -el chico seguía estando totalmente perplejo tanto que prácticamente no podía articular palabra alguna.

- toma, y mas te vale no volverla a perder. -La chica simplemente se volteo y le arrojo su cartera al chico.

-Tu la vist…?...pero…es decir… que hay con la cámara? .-de todo lo que pudo decir fue lo único que atino a salir de su boca.

-umm? Ha, nada importante, es que también necesitaba una foto para mi cartera. –y con esa simple explicación y una dulce sonrisa salió de la vista de su prometido.

Permaneció totalmente plasmado por un buen tiempo hasta que, logrando reaccionar, saco la fotografía que la tenia en su cartera de la chica, cuando noto que algo nuevo estaba escrito detrás de esta.

-Pase lo que pase, siempre juntos…te amo mi tierno baka.- y al final junto a las iniciales del chico ponía: "A.T."

Si antes se sentía sorprendido ahora estaba atónico, sus ojos de ensancharon a mas no poder, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto pensaría que recibió la noticia mas importante de su vida y de echo así era.

Después de un buen rato de releer una y otras vez la frase de su prometida una linda sonrisa se apodero de él y rápidamente se puso de pie con dirección a su habitación para buscar una pequeña cámara fotográfica que guardaba desde hacia tiempo.

-Me parece que también ocupo una nueva fotografía. –dijo para sí el chico mientras seguía caminando.

-Aunque, eso de la fotografía no es lo mio, es mas que seguro que tendré que tomar muchaaaas fotos hasta conseguir una que me agrade. –con esto ensancho su sonrisa aun mas y se dispuso a ir a realizar su cometido.

-Definitivamente será una gran foto. –y guardando su billetera en su pantalón, ahora caminaba en dirección al cuarto de su amada iinasuke.

Y así, con una simple fotografía, da inicio la mejor etapa de sus vidas, ya que ahora ambos tontos sabían lo que siente el uno por el otro y eso será algo que jamás cambiara, al contrario, sabían que ese sentimiento crecería cada día mas.

FIN.

Por fin saque esta historia de mi mente, es que gracias a ella no podía imaginarme otra cosa jejje, porfa dejen reviews, como siempre he dicho leerlos es lo que me inspira a escribir, así que de antemano gracias a los que se toman la molestia.

Por cierto si conocen algún chico que le guste ranma y akane mándenmelo para acá heee jajjaja bueno ya ni tan chico =P

Arigato!


End file.
